


Seaweed (Sakuraiba Ver.)

by coolohoh



Series: Seaweed [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho hates it when his living room is littered with seaweed bits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi all! Yup, this has the same starting as [Seaweed](http://nutty-arashi.livejournal.com/46233.html). I originally intended to write something like this... But then the other members barged in so... Anyway, I decided to write another version, so here we are! Sakuraiba seaweed smut!

“THIS IS IT!” Sho bellowed.

“YOU’RE SITTING ON THE NEWSPAPER AIBA!” Sho fumed as he layout the newspaper on the floor for his bandmate.

“Aw…” Aiba pouted.

“But Sho-chan…” Aiba pleaded with his puppy eyes.

“Why…?” Aiba whined.

“Because,” Sho sighed as he tried to avoid the pleading, innocent eyes of Aiba, “You dirtied my floor again!"

Aiba looked down at the floor and cocked his head to the side. The floor looks spotlessly clean. Ok, maybe there were a few tiny piece of nori… That was caused by his carelessness...

Oh god!

Aiba gasped as he remembered Sho’s proclamation on TV about how he absolutely hated people who messed up his living room when eating seaweed.

“But… I didn’t rub the nori bits off my hand Sho!” Aiba protested.

“I used the wet wipes!” Aiba argued, as he held up his nori infested piece of wet wipe for Sho-chan to see.

“But you’re still such a messy eater! Look at all the nori bits on the floor!” Sho exclaimed, pointing to the little green bits around where Aiba was sitting.

“Aw…” Aiba pouted.

“Then I’ll just have to clean up right?” Aiba asked as a twinkle appeared in his eyes.

He proceeded to use his index finger to stab at the fallen pieces of nori and licked the nori off his fingers.

“Arghs Aiba! Don’t do that! It’s dirty!” Sho cried in frustration.

Why was it that talking to his bandmate is more difficult than talking to a kid?

“Dirty? Did you say dirty?” Aiba asked as he gave his finger a sensual lick.

“Who’s dirty?” Aiba continued asking as he swiped his saliva filled finger across Sho’s nape.

“I’ll show you what’s dirty Sho-chan!” Aiba exclaimed as he started stripping off his shirt.

Then his pants. Then his boxers.

Sho just stood there watching the spectacle, speechless.

Aiba smirked as he picked up a piece of nori and proceeded to wrap it around his manhood.

“Wanna eat?” Aiba asked, “I know you love nori Sho, that’s why you keep serving it even though you hate the mess right?"

Sho continued gulping like a goldfish. He was totally not expecting this sudden display of nudity.

“Aw… Why are you standing there Sho-chan? Don’t you want to eat my maki sushi?” Aiba asked, waving his seaweed wrapped member around.

“You’re making me impatient you know…” Aiba said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Sho didn’t need to be told twice. He got down on his knees and started sucking, savouring the taste of two of his favourite food - seaweed and Aiba.

“Suck harder Sho, harder…!” Aiba commanded as he grabbed a fistful of Sho’s hair and started pounding into the rapper’s mouth, making Sho tear as he tried not to choke at the sudden intrusion.

“Take off your pants!” Aiba commanded between moans.

Sho fumbled around as he tried to keep up the sucking while pulling off his pants and boxers. His manhood sprung up erect when it was finally released, pre-cum was already leaking out. Gosh, he’d missed Aiba so much, even watching his strip was enough to arose him.

Abruptly, Aiba pushed Sho towards the ground.

“Get on all fours and turn around!” Aiba commanded, struggling to contain his pleasure.

As soon as Sho’s butt hole was in sight, Aiba plunged right in, ignoring Sho’s alarmed yelp as his thick girth stretched the tight hole.

In and out, in and out, Aiba built up a rapid pace as he felt his member getting hot from the friction. It has been so long since they last had sex and boy, Sho’s hole was oh so tight and it felt oh so very goooddd...

Aiba moan in pleasure as his seeds came spilling out. Leaving his member buried deep in Sho’s anus, he bent over and helped Sho with his erection. With a few quick, adroit strokes, Aiba sent Sho’s seed spilling all over the floor.

As the spent duo collapsed on the floor side by side, panting, Sho surveyed his living room floor.

Now, the floor was way, way dirtier than before. And with more than just seaweed. It’s going to take more than just a simple vacuum to clean up for sure.

Sho let out a sigh.

Perhaps he shouldn’t complain the next time Aiba eats seaweed in his living room.

Then again, it wasn’t such a bad deal after all, Sho thought with a smile as he admired Aiba’s naked body.


End file.
